disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Studio Tour
Studio Tour is an attraction at Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience at Universal Canada. The enterance an exit of the ride is in Universal Hollywood Experience park but the ride tours through the entire resort. Ride Summary The ride is a 65-minute tram tour around the park. The tour guide drives the tram and gives fun facts about the area they are in. The ride contains many mini-attractions inside. Queue Guests walk through an outdoor queue with TV monitors giving movie fun facts. Before getting to the boarding area, guests are handed a pair of "Superstar Sunglasses" (3-D glasses). Boarding Guests board 4-car trams. Each tram has 6 rows of seats with 5 seats in each row. Once everyone is seated, the tram pulls away from the boarding area. The tour guide (sitting in the drivers seat in the front of the first car) appears via live feed on monitors in each row of the cars. He/she introduces themselves and welcomes guests to the studio tour. Earthquake Experience The tram drives into a subway station. The tour guide announces that they are working on building a new park-to-park transportation system, and they are currently in the unfinished boarding station. Suddenly, a huge earthquake begins. The tram shakes, fire comes from all directions, the lights go out, sparks appear, a gas truck nearly falls on the tram, and the station is flooded. The tram escapes just in time before it collapses. Mechanics The ride is an 8.3 earthquake inside a soundstage, designed to make it look like a subway station. The attraction features a gimbal which allows it to shake the tram, a burning gasoline truck that collapses through the roof, fire and spark effects, and the flood effect. The attraction resets itself within just 15 seconds, to prepare itself for the next tramload of guests. The make the effect of the subway collapsing once the tram exits, if riders look back at the soundstage once exiting, they will see fire coming from the roof. Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience Tour Riders are then taken on a tour of the park. The tour guide gives descriptions and fun facts about all the lands and some rides. Clips from the rides and lands are shown on the monitor. Fast and Furious: Extreme Close Up Extreme Close-up is a demonstration of some of the special effects used in The Fast & The Furious: Tokyo Drift. JAWS Experience The tram drives onto a bridge above the lake of the actual locations of the shark attacks that occurred during that fateful summer of 1974, which were made famous in a big Hollywood movie that was made not long afterwards. The drive drives along the bridge the entire ride. The tour begins in Amity Harbor as the tram passes the homes of Chief Brody, Mayor Larry Vaughn and various harbor side businesses. As the tour boat approaches a lighthouse situated on top of a rocky jetty, the tour is suddenly interrupted by a radio distress call from a fellow tour boat skipper named Gordon. His call for help degenerates into screams of terror, followed by an eerie silence. As the guide contacts the home base in an attempt to figure out what is going on with Gordon's boat, the tour boat rounds the jetty to reveal the remains of Gordon's tour boat, Amity 3, sinking into the water. Suddenly, a dorsal fin rises out of the water, the fin of what appears to be a Great white shark. The fin submerges and passes beneath the bridge that the tram is on, making the bridge bounce. The guide then comes up with the idea to try to hide the tram in a nearby boathouse and wait for Chief Brody's arrival. As the guide brings the tram to a stop inside the boathouse and looks for somewhere to park it, a sound is heard somewhere near the back of the boathouse. As the confused guide tries to figure out what it was, a loud crashing noise breaks the silence as the walls of the boathouse begin to shake. The guide soon realizes that the shark is ramming itself into the outside of the boathouse trying to break in. As the tram leaves the boathouse, the guide is informed by Chief Brody over the radio that he will be there in ten minutes. The guide finds a grenade launcher under his seat and the shark comes out of the water and attacks the tram again near Bridewell's Gas Dock. Unfortunately, the next grenade that the guide fires manages to hit the nearby gas dock, which erupts into flames, threatening to engulf the tram and its passengers. Fortunately, the guide manages to make a getaway before the flames reach the tram. As a last resort, the guide decides to unload everyone at an old fishing pier that happens to be located near a high voltage barge. But just as they reach the pier, the shark's fin reappears heading straight for the tram. Suddenly, the shark emerges right next to the tour boat but instead accidentally bites down onto a submerged power cable from the barge and electrocutes itself. It sinks back into the water and the tour guide announces he wants to go to a much more dry area. They exit the bridge and enter the desert. Mechanics The ride is comprised of sound effects, a shaking section of the bridge, animatronc sharks, and fire effects. Flash Flood The tram enters the desert and the tour guide appears relived to be away from water. Suddenly (through pumps hidden in the set) water floods the desert and rain comes down. To escape the rain, the tour guide drives the tram up a 50-foot high road going up into an egyptian tomb. Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Experience The tram enters Imhotep's tomb. The tour guide insures guests nothing could go wrong. Imhotep then comes out of the left wall and tries to grab the tram riders. The tram then speeds out of the room at 45 MPH. The cars next move into a second room where there is treasure on the left and right sides of the tram. Imhotep appears on the televison monitors, replacing the live feed of the tour guide, and shouts "Your souls are mine!" The tram then speeds down a 30-foot drop and speeds through many sharp turns while speeding past projections of mummies and fire. Riders then enter a pitch-black dark part of the ride. After stopping in the dark part for a few seconds, the tram leaves the tomb and ends up in Universal Animation Studios. Mechanics When the tram enters the tomb, the tram's wheels attatch to a steel coaster track, which the entire ride takes place on. Imhotep in the first scene is an animatronic. When the ride stops in a dark room in the end, the cars are actually detaching from the track and returning to the road. Universal Animation Studios Tour A tour of the park. Looney Tunes Tour Experience Once touring the park, riders are brought into a pitch-black dark soundstage where it is announced they will be let off to take a tour of Looney Tunes Studio. They are told to put on their "sunglasses" because cartoons are extremely brightly colored. However, on the monitors in the tram, showing the live feed of the tour guide, shows Daffy Duck took his place and is now in charge of the tour. Riders are taken on a crazy tour of Looney Tunes Studios while Bugs Bunny tried to get Daffy out of the tram. In the end, Daffy ends up swirving the tram out of control and hitting a ton of fire hydrants, finally stopping Daffy. Bugs takes Daffy away and returns the tour guide to the tram. Mechanics The pitch-black dark sound studio actually holds a huge 400-foot long wrap around 3-D screen that uses 36 projectors to create a massive 40-foot tall 3-D image that wraps around the front, sides, and a bit of the back of the tram. The entire ride is projected onto the the screen, a 3-DOF motion-base under the tram shakes, tilts, drops and raises the entire tram in synchronization with the 3-D film. The 2-minute film doesn't use the traditional Looney Tunes animation and is done in CGI. 4-D effects are used to make the film more realistic. Bursts of air hit riders whever something flies at them. Water sprays on riders when they hit the fire hydrants. The scent of Pepe Le Pew is sprayed into the air when he is seen in the film. The "live feed" of the tour guide is replaced with pre-rendered film that shows CGI Daffy driving the tram in sync with the movie. The film uses a Dolby Atmos speaker system. The front of the screen lifts up to allow the tram to exit at the end of the ride. Collapsing Bridge Experience Riders exit the soundstage and the tour guide takes the tram towards a bridge that will take them to Jurassic World. Just as the tram reaches the midpoint of the bridge, it creaks and massive timbers fall away, causing the bridge to drop the tram a short distance. The tram drives on and enters Jurassic World. Mechanics The bridge has some animated components. It shakes and the falling timbers are just sound effects. Smoke is shot in the air the create the effects of breaking wood. Tour of Jurassic World Experience Riders take a tour of Jurassic World. They are attacked by many dinosaurs. Mechanics Every dino is an animatronic. King Kong Encounter Experience After driving through the Jurassic World, the tram takes a left turn onto Skull Island. Riders drive on a bridge with the ground about 15-feet below, putting guests at eye-level with King Kong. The enraged Kong shakes the bridge, but the tram escapes and returns to Universal's Hollywood Experience. Mechanics Kong is a giant 30-foot tall animatronic. He has banana-scented breath. Fast and Furious: Supercharged Experience The tram driver spots Dom’s distinctive black 1970 Dodge Charger parked next to a studio bungalow and radios in the information to Universal security. Soon an FBI agent appears on the monitor and warns riders to be on the lookout for a federal witness who may be on the tram hiding from an international crime cartel. Hobbs appears and notifies the riders that Dom's crew has been retained to protect the witness and the team needs help. As the tram pulls up to the entrance of the attraction, the doors to the Sullivan Truck Repair shop slide open and the tram enters the Fast & Furious crew’s secret chop shop, passing stacks of tires, a rusty tow truck and a partly disassembled car. Inside the building, the tram pulls to a stop. Riders see Hobbs' assault vehicle with a roof-mounted machine gun and Roman's truck with a grappling hook on the back. The vehicle bay is filled with equipment designed for body work, custom painting, engine repairs and diagnostic tests. Hobbs and Roman appear on the monitor to set up the action that is about to unfold. The Furious characters walk around and stand on the back of a truck that rises from beneath the floor and talk more about what is too happen. The tour guide then tells riders to put on their "sunglasses". The tram then pulls into a parking structure. Almost immediately, the Furious crew races into the garage. Roman’s truck latches onto the tram with a grappling hook and hauls the riders through the action unfolding across a web of streets and freeways in downtown LA. Furious crew helps the tram riders dodge flamethrowers, machine guns, missiles, crashes and explosions. At one point, Dom falls from a helicopter on one side of the tram and lands on the hood of a perfectly-timed speeding car on the other side. After the tram successfully jumps off an unfinished bridge, Dom says: “You did good. You can join our crew anytime.” At the conclusion, the tram exits through a cloud of smoke and return back to the boarding area of the ride. The tour guide appears on the monitor and thanks riders for joining him. Riders exit the tram and exit the ride. Mechanics The four interconnected tram vehicles pull up in front of four individual bays set up to display a Musion Eyeliner scene of the Furious characters walking around and standing on the back of a truck that rises from beneath the stage. Hidden above the tram, four projectors layer images onto an invisible Mylar screen for greater brightness. The scenes in downtown LA uses a similar setup as Looney Tunes Tour. The riders pull into the main showroom surrounded by a 500-foot wide, 50-foot tall curved screen that wraps around the entire tram (except for the very back) The screen uses 45 Dolby 3-D projectors with Dolby Vision and 8K resolution video. Situated atop is a hydraulic 3-DOF motion-based simulator, the tram is designed to shake, tilt and vibrate in concert with the action on the 3-D screen. Wind, heat, air blasts, smoke, and water effects are used. Wind blows the entire ride. Intensely hot air is blown onto riders whenever something blows up or a fire is set off. Small puffs of smoke come from below the tram to simulate dust or smoke from an explosion or fire. To simulate bullets and missiles flying past riders, sharp bursts of air come from the ceiling of the tram, timed to the film. The scent of burning rubber is sprayed onto riders during the ride. Near the end when riders are hit with a flying canister, water is sprinkled onto riders. Terror Tram Terror Tram is a seasonal overlay during Halloween time. It only is offered after 7pm until closing on those days. The rest of the operation hours offers the normal tour. The Terror Tram features a new plot. When riders board the tram, the the tour guide warns that the park has been infiltrated by Universal Monsters like Frankenstein and Dracula. They must move the tour along quickly before the monsters catch up with them. After Fast and Furious Supercharged, the tram pulls to a stop in front of many duplicates of the monsters (actually actors in makeup and costumes) who try to attack the tram. The guide tells guests that they multiplied, just like Gremlins. Then the guide remembers that in the movie Gremlins, the Gremlins were defeated by bright lights. The tour guide then orders all of the guests to take out their cell phones and cameras and snap as many flash photos as possible. Through strobe lights under the tram and sound effects, the monsters are defeated by the flashes and disappear into a cloud of smoke before the tram moves on and finishes the tour. The disapearence of the monsters is created by a fog machine and trap doors. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt, Handrail * Time: 65 minutes * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass available